PEONES, CABALLOS Y REYES
by geme1
Summary: El conde es desdichado, una marioneta torcida por un pasado oscuro, los recuerdos lo aturde preocupando a los demás noah, ¿que pasaría si el decidiera pasear por diferentes mundos gracias a Road? y que uno le llame la atención para hacer un escenario donde el ajedrez seria una buena base...¿Bueno, malo o neutral? el tablero esta puesto...en la tierra media...ONE SHOT


Ahora les traigo un one shot con el señor de los anillos ¿Qué pasaría si el conde se paseara por ese lugar? ¿y si quería formar parte de ese tablero?

Espero y lo disfruten…no me odien si no les gusta…u.u soy buena.

Disfruten y gocen…que los telones se abren para dejar ver a la marioneta loca…

No tengo los derechos de d gray man o El Señor de los anillos, de fans para fans.

XXXXXXXXX

PEONES, CABALLOS Y REYES…

Completamente oscuro, en tinieblas densa, sin esperanza…sin oportunidad, era la desesperación que el Conde animaba tanto, como los hombres en su afán de querer salvar algo… arrojaban a un pequeño ser a su muerte.

Veía con interés insano aquello que se desarrollaba bajos sus herméticos ojos, como si esto lo entretuviera tanto de su principal objetivo, no era como si jugar en el escenario de los exorcistas fuera aburrido, al contrario ahora con el incordio huyendo de lo que parecía ser la persecución mas irónica de su vida, desde que Neah murió.

Le divertía, pero aun asi era plagado de ideas, recuerdos que olvido en su locura icónica, esa botarga tenia que descansar de vez en cuando de vivir de nuevo el sufrimiento que se perdió hace 35 años, recuerdos de traición….de humillación.

-_Conde necesita un paseo-_fueron las palabras que le dijo la noah de los sueños antes de pasear en la nueva arca renovada, pero no fue lo dicho que lo convenció, si no esos ojos miel entristecidos por la preocupación, el sabia que necesitaba un aire, todos estaban preocupados por el primer nacido…decidiendo…. ¿qué podía encontrar enlazado en esas oscuras puertas?…después de todo ella sabia lo que le divertía.

Jugar un poco aquí…otro poco allá, encontró varias dimensiones interesantes, pero ninguna entretenida, no hasta que llego a esa puerta, ahora de nuevo la sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en ese fino rostro, su botarga fue dejada atrás…para dar paso a un hombre elegante y aristócrata, con sombrero de copa y barba a medio crecer.

-¿Qué haría aquí?-se cuestiono cuando por fin vio el lugar mejor, sabia lo que sucedía…lo vio desde que salió de la puerta, por eso se animo a entrar –¿Podía ayudar a lo buenos o a los malos?- El Conde no sabia que bando tomar, no le interesaba…era como un juego de ajedrez…solo tomar un lado del tablero.

Seria tomar el papel del bueno, hace mucho que no hacia ese rol desde que dios lo traiciono, pero luego recordaba el bando oscuro ese que era mas divertido pues el torturar al otro bando le complacía…. ya que siempre se aferraba a sus ideales de prospecto a héroe …se rasco la barbilla un poco confundido, si estaba en ese mundo podía jugar un poco con ese anillo que vio en manos de un frágil niño.

O podía disfrutar ver solamente como se desarrollaban las cosas, aunque también tenia la opción de ayudar ¿Pero cual seria la diversión de eso?...

pero algo interrumpió su pensamiento, al parecer su presencia no pasaba desapercibida para los grandes ojos que se posaban en ese mundo.

-Hola Conde del Milenio, bienvenido-una dulce voz se coló en su mente…la suave brisa bailaba entre los arboles, los cuales estaban finamente coloreados de dorado…ahora le prestaba atención a su alrededor.

-Buenas Tardes guardiana del bosque, Galadriel la elfo de la luz-el Conde saludo de manera aristócrata al viento-de donde yo vengo es de mala educación hurgar en pensamientos ajenos- sonrio ampliamente…el silencio se hizo presente, y ahí delante de el se abría paso una mujer alta, de larga cabellera rubia, con rostro impasible y facciones finas.

-Lamento las molestias, solo fue para saber si era hostil…pero veo que aun no decide si será de luz u oscuridad sus acciones en este mundo-la mujer solo lo miro con esos ojos estrellados, el conde solo se coloco de nuevo su sombrero.

-Todas las opciones parecen divertidas-dijo el hombre simplemente al mirarla de nuevo-pero dígame, aun sabiendo lo que soy, no me teme-cuestiono un poco alegre.

-Sus acciones en su mundo, son muy suyas-la elfo aun se mantenía algo alejada, mientras el viento jugaba con aquellos rubios cabellos-sus pecados no serán juzgados….pero su tristeza y pesar no pasan desapercibidos para los ojos vigilantes de esta tierra-

-Gracias por su preocupación-Adam simplemente comento sin prestar atención a la elfo, era interesante ver el desarrollo de la historia, pero no pensó que gente era tan perspicaz para notar su andar en ese mundo, tenia la intención de mantener el perfil bajo… pero al parecer subestimo un poco el lugar –Pero dígame cual es el motivo de salir de aquel hermoso reino el cual protege, con ese anillo…¿Sera acaso que viene a formar parte de mi tablero?-

-Me propone algo muy interesante Conde, pero lamento decirle que solo seré observadora hasta el final- esto hizo que Adam se desinflara por la decisión de la elfo.

-Lastima seria una buena Reina, con dignos peones- solo se giro dispuesto a seguir su camino…tenia que reclutar las piezas necesarias para montar un pequeño escenario que al parecer jugaba de acuerdo a lo que la gente llamaba "destino"

-Me gustaría verlo al final de su viaje…si es que decide ser observador como nosotros….o participar del lado de la luz-ofreció la mujer- con gusto será bienvenido al reino de los elfos…y a la coronación del futuro rey -

-Y si decido jugar por aquel lado….me parece interesante proponerle unos movimientos-el conde paro sin mirarla, su rostro se deformaba al imaginar las posibles jugadas a realizar –Un rey a veces mueve sus peones de manera eficaz desde un lugar seguro….pero al parecer ese solo se interesa en recuperar algo que se perdió….-

-No creo que sea conveniente para usted…Mi Señor- la mujer seguía inmutable, sentía la oscuridad y el sadismo salir de aquel hombre…triste hombre –el alguna vez fue parte de los Maia….un dios de bajo nivel –

-Un dios-esto lo dijo carraspeando la voz, con tanto odio y desprecio recordando aquello que tanto quería olvidar…-Los dioses son tan crueles…pero quien te asegura que si voy del lado de la luz no traicionaría a Olórin o como lo llaman… -se rasco un poco la barbilla por completo olvidando aquella aura de oscuridad que le hizo recordar aquel nombre de un Maia –Gandalf o Mithrandir-

-Porque el a diferencia de Sauron, esta atado a un cuerpo mortal-la mujer no se inmutaba por completo de aquel ser…el anillo le protegía de aquella oscuridad que irradiaba el hombre, pero que extrañamente tenia algo de luz, muy en el fondo podía sentirlo…pues a pesar de querer destruir a la humanidad de su dimensión…los amaba, haciéndolo algo satírico.

-Un Maia atado a un cuerpo mortal-el hombre se cruzo de brazos –Que interesante…un posible rey disfrazado de peón-dio unos pasos-Gracias por su interés Dama Galadriel…-

La elfo solo vio como desaparecía ese hombre que jugaba con un bastón que apareció de la nada, silbando una canción ajena para los oídos de aquella dama de la luz…quien se mostro impasible… solo esperaba que sus palabras le hubiesen llegado, pues el era ajeno a la voluntad de los valar, su intervención fue dada por ellos al sentir su presencia a través de su espejo la noche que se lo mostro a Frodo.

Sin embargo el hombre era peligroso pero ellos no podían intervenir con ese ser, era mas poderoso que cualquiera en la tierra media capaz de detenerlo, pero que tenia una afinidad a jugar con lo que el consideraba piezas de un tablero, luego un gran suspiro…ella también al parecer y sin notarlo temía que este oscuro ser se acercara mas.

Tan retorcido….tanto sufrimiento puede recibir alguien de su poderío…un Noah como le dijeron los valar que era, el primero de la raza de los hombres dotados de la bondad y sabiduría de aquel único dios de un mundo alterno, pero corrompido por algo que no supo y no quisiera saber.

Ahora solo tenia que concentrarse en ser algo de ayuda, pues como le dijo al Conde ella seria solo un observador, moviendo piezas necesarias para la ayuda de la destrucción del anillo único, solo esperaba de no encontrarse con un enemigo de su poderío, pues ni aunque los tres anillos elficos trabajaran junto podrían contra tanta oscuridad…

XXXXXXXX

El conde ahora estaba mas interesado por las demás piezas, si una señora con tal porte notaba su presencia, eso quería decir que también el otro lado del tablero, decidió dar otro paseo…el rio viajaba a lo largo del bosque, enemigos por todos lados…pero al parecer no se daban cuenta de el.

-Los peones…los peones en movimiento-cantaba y silbaba el Conde mas animado, olvidando por completo el sufrimiento que tenia por aquellos recuerdos –Cuando llegue a casa…Road tendrá mas dulces-entonaba mientras danzaba elegantemente con su bastón.

Repentinamente a su paso una flecha rozo por aquel sombrero de copa, ensartándolo en el árbol…este solo arqueo la ceja al ver su objeto preciado en aquel lugar.

-Mátenlo-escuchaba un rugido gutural detrás….su piel se torno gris, sus ojos llenos de una locura, mientras inclinaba su cara de manera antinatural, con una amplia sonrisa que venia de oreja a oreja, aquellos atacantes se detuvieron por la atmosfera que despedía el hombre.

-Peones…que feo peones-susurraba aun bailando en su bastón, repentinamente una gran bola oscura, solo el viento soplaba entre los arboles, mientras las aves se alzaban por aquel sentimiento de peligro, todos cayeron…ninguno sobrevivió.

-Mi sombrero favorito-dijo el hombre inocentemente, ajeno por completo a los cadáveres en mal estado de sus enemigos…o mas bien de los enemigos de los peones de Galadriel, lo quito de aquel árbol…mirándolo con lastima, en un movimiento de mano aquel agujero desaparecía, colocándoselo de nuevo.

-Bien a lo que iba-volvió a caminar de manera alegre, silbando de nuevo y retomando su extraña canción…internándose en aquel bosque, pues al parecer el que le ordeno al grupo atacar escapo antes de que su furia por su sombrero lo descargara completamente, pues nadie se mete con el sombrero de copa del Conde del Milenio.

XXXXXXX

Boromir estaba desesperado, los Uruk-hai venían en montones el solo soplaba el cuerno con agonía, una flecha ya estaba insertada en su hombro, mientras peleaba valientemente contra el grupo que lo acechaba -¡Merry! ¡Pippin!-logro gritar cuando los Hobbits eran alzados por uno de ellos, mientras gritaban por ayuda.

Iba a abalanzarse a ellos, pero otra flecha en su pie lo detuvo, cuando giro para ver el culpable de aquel hecho, solo sintió otra flecha en el otro hombro, los Uruk-hai lo rodeaban…solo esperaba el golpe que lo mataría, sin embargo ninguno se acercaba por lo que parecía ser la orden del supuesto líder.

-Me encargare de ti…hombre-dijo uno de porte grotesco y mas alto que los demás, todos veían con diversión ese desenlace, de aquel que les dio un poco de problemas…Boromir solo cerro los ojos al sentir la mano que le jalaba el cabello, rezaba por ser perdonado por aquella traición, era lo que merecía por dejarse llevar por el anillo, sin embargo ese golpe no ocurrió, un silencio se hizo presente…y por un momento temió abrir de nuevo los ojos.

Alguien estaba ahí, alguien con una presencia aterradora e inhumana, ya no escucho al enemigo…solo un silbido extraño proveniente de alguien, pero el temor aun lo detenía…el enemigo ya le soltó el cabello.

-Oh vaya, uno de los peones-la voz dijo…al parecer era un humano –creo que temes abrir tus ojos…esta bien, no los abras- dijo simplemente

La presencia aplastante que venia de ese hombre, era singular…sin embargo desapareció repentinamente, pero aun no animado de abrir para ver a su "salvador", solo el silbido de alguien le hacia sentir que esa persona estaba ahí-¿Eres aliado?-cuestiono cuando por fin las palabras salieron de su boca.

-No lo se…aun no lo decido-dijo la voz no tan convencida, como si fuera un juego del que estuvieran hablando-solo estoy de paso…pero estas criaturas se metieron con mi sombrero…y un buen caballero no anda con un sombrero agujerado asi simplemente-

_-¿Por un sombrero?- _Se cuestiono el hombre de Gondor, cuando los dolores por las flechas empezaban a arder…la adrenalina había bajado dejando atrás el ardor de aquello que lo atravesaba.

-Un buen peón no anda por ahí con esas heridas-dijo el hombre cuando se acerco, quitando aquello que atravesaba al herido, quien solo grito al sentir la primera….luego la segunda, y la ultima, cayo en oscuridad…..

XXXXXXXXX

-Oh! Vaya se desmayo-dijo el hombre con diversión al ver que en efecto el herido sucumbía al dolor, dejándolo en un sueño profundo, mientras sus heridas eran sanadas por magia que casi olvidaba el noah –Bien…el peón de la dama de la luz esta listo-dijo simplemente-un buen juego no se hace bien …si se pierde a un buen prospecto a caballo de esa manera-se levando simplemente al seguir con su canción.

-El anillo…donde estará ese ser-se paseaba en el bosque, con interés de ver aquello que hacia mover el tablero….tenia curiosidad por sentirlo, el poder de un dios caído o prospecto…el origen de la oscuridad, aquello que mantiene a ese ser en ese deplorable estado….desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

XXXXXXX

El conde en le resto del camino solo se mantuvo observando los movimientos de lo que parecían niños…como uno retorcido se unió a ellos de manera "inocente" solo para aprovechar el descuido de este para poseer de nuevo aquel valioso objeto.

Quería acercarse, pero al parecer no paso desapercibido…de nuevo en ese mundo alguien se inmiscuía en su mente –Buenas Tardes Sauron –saludo en su mente de manera cortés a aquel ser que entraba en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién eres tu?-la voz retumbo en su mente de manera molesta, pues a diferencia de la dama que lo saludo en un inicio, este era mas demandante y enojado, como si en ese mundo nada lo dañara…merecedor de todo.

-Solo soy un caminante-El enojo del conde era evidente por aquella intrusión, y la falta de tacto de aquel semidiós….esos seres que se creían por encima de los demás, prometiendo todo y a la vez nada, su furia provenía de nuevo…ese odio que se remontaba en los días oscuros donde se hizo noah.

Era cierto lo que la dama decía, el no podría estar del lado de ese ser….ese prepotente Maia que le recordaba los fatídicos días… aquellos por los cuales se volvió en una marioneta loca.

-Únete a mi-dijo la voz de nuevo, al ver la oscuridad de aquel hombre…ese hijo de los hombres con capacidades no vistas en la tierra media, sin embargo lo que no supo fue el error que cometió al ser tan arrogante, su desconexión con Aman le costo la información que estos tenían de el…que al parecer Galadriel poseía y el no.

La piel se torno gris, con ojos miel…una mirada retorcida a aquel ojo que veía encima de la torre oscura, expulsando a aquel que invadía su privacidad…. –¿Lado del tablero?-se cuestiono….-quiero ver la caída de un dios….la desesperación y su huida-susurro a sus adentros, cuando poso su mirada en los pequeños que venia observando desde hace tiempo.

XXXXXxxxxx

-Mi señor, póngase atrás de mi-dijo un pequeño al proteger al mas débil, llevaban días tratando de llegar a la montaña…pero al parecer la tenían difícil, huyendo a penas de las arañas que los habían apresado..

-No temas pequeño-dijo el hombre aun con su tinte gris…pero que desapareció, haciendo que el hobbit desconfiara mas.

-Eres sirviente de Sauron-espeto mientras sacaba una pequeña espada, aun protegiendo al desvalido compañero de viaje.

-Valiente y tonto-dijo el hombre al regresar a un estado mas "humano", lo que mas le fastidiaba de un rey...era cuando creía que podía manejar a todos a su manera….y lo que mas odiaba era a un dios, que le dijera que hacer….un error que cometió ese ser…pues a diferencia de la dama de la luz, estaba ajeno a quien era.

No aprovecho la posible ventaja que esta le podía dar, lo que un dios (o prospecto a) tenia de error era su soberbia al saberse invencible, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor…. Un rey que no aprovechaba sus peones cegado por su poder y fuerza….aquella que solo era vigente si el anillo estaba bien, que siempre estuvo en sus narices….que no se dio cuenta que iba en su dirección.

Sin que el único protector reaccionara, este ya estaba detrás de el, acercándose a su amo, y sacando aquello que lo corrompía…quiso avanzar pero un miedo lo detuvo….su piel era de nuevo gris, con una sonrisa retorcida que hizo al hobbit temblar y soltar su espada….-M-mi señor-logro exclamar, cuando ese hombre estalló en carcajadas.

-Por esto…por esto es el problema- el hombre se levantaba al ver el anillo con interés, entre lagrimas por su risa-un tablero formado por un pedazo de metal….-carcajeo de manera exagerada, mientras en aquella montaña todos se mostraban ajenos a los pequeños –Que estupidez….que mentira….que ironía -decía al recuperarse y de nuevo mirar aquello que tanto trabajo les costo llevar a la montaña.

-Tu-quien eres-entrecortado logro decir el pequeño portador, al ver la figura parado junto a el…aunque abrió los ojos de miedo al verlo en posesión del anillo, buscándoselo frenéticamente.

-Solo soy un turista-dijo de nuevo simplemente, mostrándose ajeno al ambiente que estaba a su alrededor aun con su piel gris…y mirada alegre, por lo que veía –Ten muchacho…ve y destruye a ese estúpido semidiós- lanzo el anillo cuando regresaba a su estado humano, Sam cuando se pudo mover corrió a su amo, mirando con recelo a ese ser que se tambaleaba bailando, cuando una puerta se alzo delante de el.

-Vayan muchachos, no pierdan tiempo….-Adam movía su bastón hacia aquella puerta que se abría, cegándolos por un momento –ya me aburrí, este escenario era prometedor….pero ahora el rey caerá por su falta de perspicacia- dijo al girarse e inclinarse a los dos desconcertados Hobbits –el escenario que tengo yo es mas interesante que este…-se burlo con un gesto deforme y ojos desquiciados…desapareciendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Las tierras de Mordor se alzaban amenazante para el ejercito que se acercaba minuciosamente, todos con un mismo propósito…ir a reclamar justicia a las puertas oscuras, sin embargo delante de ellos una figura con traje negro y sombrero de copa se dirigía al grupo, que se colocaba en guardia.

-Peones…peones….vayan peones…que quiero ver la caída de un dios-el hombre cantaba de lo mas fresco, como si la atmosfera oscura no lo inmutara, Gandalf hizo que bajaran sus armas cuando el bajo de su blanco caballo.

-Es un gusto verlo Conde del Milenio-saludo el mago blanco al acercarse al hombre, con una ligera inclinación…todos los soldados, compañero y viejos amigos se miraron extrañados por aquel saludo….pues al parecer se conocían, pues el otro se quito el sombrero.

-El gusto es mío Olórin –dijo simplemente al inclinarse con igual cortesía, alzándose de nuevo al anciano que tenia delante-veo que lo ataron a un cuerpo no tan conveniente para su misión-dijo al ver las facciones viejas del Maia.

-No me quejo-dijo simplemente-en este aspecto puedo sentir, saborear todo lo que tiene esta tierra-el anciano contesto lo mas amigable que podía, pues ese ser oscuro que Galadriel le informo era tal cual su descripción, descuidado y loco…como un ser triste y melancólico, pero que amaba y odiaba su mundo.

-Sabias palabras-dijo el Conde de lo mas alegre, pues ese anciano estaba conforme a lo que el veía como un castigo…para un ser como el que en Aman era sirviente directo de los Valar, con poderes mas allá del conocimiento de la tierra media…un ser que iba lejos de la imagen de un mago blanco.

-Veo que viene de la puerta negra-El anciano se recargo en su bastón-¿En su juego de que lado jugara?-pregunto un tanto cortes y alegre, algo que desentonaba en las palabras serias que decía….ninguno de los guerreros se movió, pues la aura que despedía ese hombre era serena, pero que si se movían se tornaría amenazante, al menos el elfo de cabellos rubios susurro para los que estaban cerca de el.

-Solo entre para ver ese lado del tablero-dijo simplemente al alzar sus hombros –Pero ya me aburrí asi que partiré...sin embargo quería conocer al Maia atado que mandaron a vencer antes de regresar a mi hogar-esto hizo que el anciano suspirara.

-¿Lo decepcione?-cuestiono el mago blanco, el otro solo le contesto con una sonrisa igual de amplia.

-Muchas cosas me decepcionan….ese lado del tablero tiene muy buenos peones, pero solo se concentra en algo tan frágil como ese objeto,….deja decirte que nada interesante- Adam suspiraba cansado, estar en esa tierra solo participando una vez activamente lo cansaba tanto…tan buen escenario y no aprovechado al máximo.

-Lamento que no sea de su entretenimiento-dijo el anciano, todos los demás tragaron grueso al escuchar esas palabras…como si fueran de algún macabro juego, pero que al parecer el mago blanco seguía.

-No es culpa tuya-dijo simplemente-yo lo haría mas emocionante-al colocarse de nuevo el sombrero de copa su piel se tornaba gris, luego observo al hombre de Gondor que estaba al lado del que conocía una bandera de un supuesto extinto extirpe –Veo que el caballo sobrevivió-dijo, el mago solo vio al punto de su interés…luego sonrio.

-Asi que usted fue el que salvo a mi amigo-dijo algo sorprendido, el Gondoriano solo trago grueso ante esas palabras…recordando de nuevo esa sensación que le costo olvidar, Aragorn lo miro extrañado…dirigiéndose de nuevo al hombre extraño delante de su viejo amigo.

-Bueno…no quería participar, pero por diferentes sucesos quise que pagaran por su atrevimiento-mostro una sonrisa sádica…que hizo mover un poco al mago blanco, por aquel retorcido gesto en las finas facciones del amigable hombre delante de el.

-Agradezco la intervención oportuna Conde del Milenio-se inclino un poco en agradecimiento, tratando de soportar la presión que ejercía ese hombre, el relinchar de los caballos se escucho…poniéndose un poco inquietos.

-Bien…fue un gusto conocerlo –dijo Adam al inclinarse de despedida.

-Entonces se marcha-dijo el mago blanco de igual manera inclinándose.

-Ya se a donde va este tablero…movimientos muy predecibles -se alzo de hombros en silencio…con un gesto pensativo pero luego se desinflo-aburrido-canto un poco fastidiado quitando su porte, el mago se rasco la barba con interés…luego sonrio al entender de lo que hablaba.

-Lamento que pierda su interés…-dijo algo decepcionado el mago blanco –hubiera sido interesante verlo en acción….Señor Adam-El conde se rio al escuchar su nombre salir de esa sabia boca.

-Gracias Olórin…. Pero tengo un escenario que terminar…y ya tengo preparado la siguiente escena-alzo sus hombros-pues al parecer el rey escondido del otro lado del tablero tendré que presionarlo a salir-se giro cuando apareció una puerta.

-La dama de la luz aun mantienen su palabra-susurro el mago blanco a lo que recibió solo una mano alzada.

-Dígale que fue un placer no participar en esto….su escenario es demasiado monótono para mi…necesitan mas sangre y mas oscuridad para divertirme, aunque seria interesante ver a ese dios caer-el ambiente se torno pesado de nuevo, los caballos relinchaban molestos por algo y los elfos presentes se crispaban por aquello que emanaba el hombre.

-Lamento esas palabras-dijo el anciano al apretar su bastón para poder mantenerse sereno e inmutable- Fue un honor verlo y que se tomara la molestia de venir a conocerme-

-Ah…no es nada-el conde se giro –si me interesa venir después lo hare, pero creo que estaré muy ocupado-se disculpo al cerrar las puertas solo con una sonrisa, mientras un silbido salía de su boca.

-Triste escenario…tristes peones….el final esta destinado, ningún movimiento interesante, con tan buenos elementos…todo terminara para ese ser arrogante-canto de lo mas inocente, dejando a un grupo bastante desconcertado, mientras se inclinaba hacia el anciano que lo despedía -Dígale a la Dama de la luz…que seria un placer que viniera a ver el desenlace de mi función….ese donde ahora el corazón sale para ir detrás de mi incordio-su mirada se volvió loca, cuando las puertas se cerraron, desapareciendo repentinamente.

Gandalf se giraba hacia su caballo, aun tenso por lo que vio…mientras todos lo observaban con duda, por aquel ser que se planto delante de ellos…yéndose de manera sospechosa.

-¿Quién era el?-alcanzo a preguntar Legolas, quien fue el que rápidamente se repuso a toda la presión.

-Alguien que no era conveniente de enemigo-dijo simplemente al seguir su camino.

-¿Era?-cuestiono Aragorn un poco consternado por esas palabras…

-Si…al parecer fue poco de su interés-dijo simplemente –pero vamos…que tenemos que hacer-saco a la mayoría de su mutismo, aun con la duda del hombre o supuesto hombre delante de el….inclusive el Gondoriano sudo fríamente, pero las palmadas del elfo lo sacaron de aquellos pensamientos.

Todos retomaban su camino, mientras nadie cuestiono lo que el mago sabia, pero después todo fue claro…Sauron cayo como dijo Gandalf, no por las armas…si no por la mano del hobbit, aquel que fue salvador y conocido como Frodo el nueve dedos para la posteridad.

La coronación fue de lo mas majestuoso, sin embargo los de la comunidad tenían la duda de aquel hombre que ayudo a Boromir nuevo senescal aquel día en el ataque de los Uruk-hai, el que conoce a la dama de la luz y el nombre verdadero de Gandalf y sobretodo…que estuvo junto al hobbit y tomo el anillo como si nada, burlándose de el.

Una duda que paso a años posteriores, y que solo los valar, los altos elfos conocían…el nombre de Adam fue al olvido para los mortales…menos para los miembros de la comunidad…sobretodo Boromir, Frodo y Sam, quienes lo conocieron o mas o menos, su presencia oscura y retorcida….su burla satírica a un escenario imaginario, donde peones, caballos y reyes tomaban lugar en un tablero…pero que nadie supo.

XXXXXXXxxxx

-Te sirvió el paseo-Road decía al ver regresar al conde, mas alegre…cantando algo que decía sobre la ironía de un anillo y su caída inminente.

-Si…ya puedo hacer el siguiente movimiento-dijo con alegría el hombre quien era abrazado por la noah-tenemos que hacer salir al corazón mi querida Road, el escenario espera y el tablero no se moverá de nuevo solo…¿O si?-

-¿Quieres apresurar todo? El apócrifo ya salió….solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el estúpido corazón lo haga- la chica miraba extrañado al noah, quien solo siguió entonando su canción.

-Solo quiero ver la arma de ese dios caer…su sufrimiento, el solo quiere estar viendo el pecado de los hombres…yo solo quiero limpiar la suciedad que dejaron-El hombre volvía a su botarga-que todos mis peones estén libres para la ultima función…mi incordio será como el anillo… ese anillo pero mas poderoso-

Road lo miro algo entristecida por aquella acción, pero era mas preferible que verlo acostado en su cama...con recuerdos de aquella traición -¿Y bien…que haremos?-

-Ustedes prepárense…será la ultima escena-se fue en una puerta-iré a visitar al incordio…me ha de extrañar-dijo con cariño eso ultimo desapareciendo.

-Se ha vuelto otra vez loco-un hombre salió de las sombras con un cigarro –como hace 35 años-

-El nunca olvida el cariño de Neah- Road dijo simplemente, mientras se tocaba el pecho…

-¿El dolor aun no desaparece?-cuestiono Tikky preocupado, pues la chica tenia poco de despertar de aquel sueño inducido por el ataque de aquella inocencia con conciencia.

-Y no lo hará-dijo al suspirar-solo hay que seguir las ordenes del Conde…quien al aparecer moverá todo para que salga ella-el noah del placer solo suspiro al sacar humo de su boca…ahora todo seria mas interesante, pero triste, el ultimo desenlace de aquel engaño…el corazón esta interesado por Allen…pero aun no sabia el porque la comparación con un anillo….desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

XXXXXX

Durante la caída de Sauron, en el calor de la batalla…un poco lejos del lugar, sin que nadie supiera de su presencia, un hombre se posaba fuera de una extraña puerta…cuando todo cayo, cuando ese ser huyo humillado….ahí fue cuando recupero su estado de animo, sus movimientos se aclararon…girando con elegancia, y desapareciendo.

Esa oscuridad siempre es densa…siempre fue divertida, pero viéndolo mejor cada dimensión tiene lo suyo, -El corazón tiene que salir…el anillo esta ahí…pero en forma de un incordio…un triste y joven incordio -canturreo al ingresar al arca.

XXXXXXXX

Bien un one shot del paseo del conde, estaba interesado en un inicio, pero al momento de ver todos los lados del tableros se aburrió, sobre todo por aquel Maia que lo interrumpió…y no sabiendo quien era, desaprovecho la oportunidad de que el Conde le ayudara.

Pero en su caída supo que escenario seguía…asi que bueno asi esta


End file.
